


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Tarsus IV, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些事James Kirk从未提起</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ad Astra Per Aspera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> 为Trek Novel Fest所作。关于冲撞轨迹（Collosion Course）这本小说，你需要知道的就是：Kirk和Spock是住在旧金山的年轻人。Kirk多少有些像个失足青年，因为偷了星际舰队的车惹上了麻烦。Spock有些叛逆，因为其他的原因也陷入了麻烦中。不管怎么说，他们两个在酒吧里被逮捕的时候相遇了。总之，他们的结局是一起加入了星际舰队（别问我怎么回事，这很复杂）。小说的线索之一是Kirk的只有他的父兄才知道的在Tarsus IV的一段经历。一些知道Kirk在Tarsus IV呆过的邪恶的家伙正策划着可怕的事情，Spock和Kirk必须奋起与他们对抗，才能洗脱罪名。

 

 

Ad Astra Per Aspera

通往星辰的荆棘路

 在星舰学院训练的两个月里，他发现自己几乎每天都呆在国家军人公墓中。这里并没有下雪，但感觉却冰寒刺骨，薄雾弥漫着，模糊了海湾与金门大桥。Jim跪在潮湿的草地上，露水浸透了他的裤子，让本就是深色的织物颜色变得更深。眼前这块墓碑上的名字不属于他认识的任何人。这不具名的标志属于一位在遥远的昔日战争中牺牲的老兵，与他并肩作战的是枪，而不是相位枪。在那场太过古老的战争中，在杀死你的敌人之前，你必须直视他的面孔。而在很久之后，Jim也经历了同样的战斗。

 他感觉到Spock站在他的身边，安静地等待。

 “你在跟踪我吗，长腿先生？”Jim注视着这沉默的瓦肯人。

 “跟踪？请阐明。”

 “你到处跟着我。”

 Spock研究着草坪，他放在这上面的注意力就和别人放在期中考试上的一样多。“我注意到你来到这里的次数过于频繁。”

 “那又怎么样？”

 Spock似乎有些不舒服。“你在回忆Tarsus IV时的经历，如果我没弄错的话。”

 Jim踉跄了一下。“谁向你提起过这件事？”

  _在寒冷中赤着脚。在雪地里撕扯着草叶。他把它们放入口中，仅以此为食。泥土磨伤了他的牙齿，矿物的味道充斥于舌尖，翻搅着他的胃。_

 Spock一如往常的冷漠，让Jim想一拳揍到他的脸上。

 “无人向我提起过。我是从你的身上推测出这个事实的。”

 “推测个屁。”Jim向着瓦肯人的下颌猛击过去，但Spock更快。一只有力的手牢牢握住他的腕部。他的拳头徘徊在离Spock的脸只有几寸的地方。他呼吸粗重，感觉糟糕透了。他挣扎着，试图逃开。Spock温热的手紧紧抓住他的手腕，他不会放他走的。疼痛穿过他的骨骼，比看上去来得更加凶猛。

  _草叶。草块。泥土。石头。他把它们含在嘴里。_

 一阵情绪的急流在他们彼此间冲刷而过。Spock紧握的手松开了，Jim的手臂猛地挣脱开来。

 “我不知道我是否可以信任你。我相应地研究了你的记录。”

 “我的记录上什么都没有！”

  _大地是湿润的，是冰冷的，他身处在雪水中的竞技场。_

 他在墓地中伴着那些死去的人，永远消失的人。草地绿而丰茂，烟雾弥漫，这世界满是阴魂。“你们在哪儿？”过去，他曾这样问死者，现在，他依然这样问。

 “Jim？”

 他回过神来。“我目睹他们死去，”他说。无人来至，无人听闻。

 “一场悲剧，”Spock轻柔的说。“战争，无论是何种形式，都是不合逻辑的。”

 “你就想说这个吗？不合逻辑？”

 “的确如此。正如你的责任感。”

 “或许你是个无情的混蛋，你知道吗？”

 “这并非我的本意。你知道瓦肯人是触碰精神感应者。我已经尽力抑制，但我仍能感受到你试图隐瞒的东西。”

 在一排排的石碑下面，是一排排的死者。

  _他闻到——四肢扭曲的散在地上，尸体被挖出坟墓，却无人哀悼。他目睹了一个小女孩死去，曝尸荒野，鲜花未及盛放便凋零，她的结局也是他的，他将在旷野中死亡，他的一部分将永远失去。_

 湿润的叶子落在草地上，落在石头上，风在树枝间低吟。

 “此处对你的心理健康无益。我建议我们去其他的地方。”Spock朝着他伸出手，手掌向上摊开。

 “你确定想要这么做，长腿先生？”

 “我确定。”

 有那么几秒钟，Jim捕捉住Spock的目光。他盯着那手掌，触碰着他的食指的尖端直至指节中间。“我这么做的时候会发生什么？”

 在颤栗之下，他几乎听见了Spock的思想： _我在这儿_ 。他没有挣脱，而是把手交给了他。

 ~*~

 雨从橡树间落下，他们沿着这条绿色的隧道漫步向海边。乱糟糟的草叶和蕨类植物在他们的脚下，一股甜美的，绿意盎然的气味弥漫在空气中，缠绵而湿润。

  _奔逃在树林间，没有方向，就只是奔逃。他听见脚步声，听见在黑暗中响起的一阵嚎哭，那是Donny在呼救。即便是在疲惫中,Jim也不会忽视这声音。_

 “所以你侵入了我的档案，哈？”

 “年代表上的一段明显空白令我推测出有一桩大事件被抹去了。所有的迹象都显示你离开过地球。而Tarsus IV事变就发生在那段时间内，你也许是那件惨案的证人是唯一合乎逻辑的推断。我从你那里读到的情绪也支持了我的假设。”

 Jim无言以对。他们穿行在沉默中，直到柏树林在校园的十字路口变得稀疏，其他的学员出现了，在昏暗的灯光中匆匆走过，走向他们的宿舍或是食堂。

 ~*~

 他们站在张伯伦炮台的混凝土平台上，下面的海岸，还有更远的地方，都被雾霾所遮蔽，什么都看不见，就好像金门大桥和海水都不复存在。在他们脚下，即便过了世纪之久，炮台依旧稳固而令人心安。

 他们肩并肩站在围栏前，手肘贴着手肘。

 “在Tarsus的时候我有一个朋友——Matthew。他为了几根蛋白质营养棒而攻击我。知道自己无所依靠的感觉真是太好了。”在Tarsus，信任等同于自杀。

 “你总是谴责人性，然而这些谴责却不适用于你自己。比如说，你曾声称人们是贪婪的，自私的，弱小的，与此同时，你却无私的帮助别人。”Spock抬起一边的眉毛，注视着Jim。 

Spock是一个谜，冷静而具有逻辑性，但他绝对是可以信任的，甚至是在他们迄今为止所遇到的困难中。

 “大部分的时间是这样。”最后Jim这么说。

 “大部分的时间并不等同于科学证据。”

 Jim笑了。“你是个例外，知道吗？”从Spock的面部表情上，Jim知道他并没有领会他的意思。“我不大了解你。”他从未期盼过在学院中会再次见到Spock。不同的课堂，不同的人生。但是现在他就在这儿。

 “对我来说你也如此。或许某天你愿意阐释你自己。”

 Jim全身都倚在冰冷的金属栏杆上，凝视着陡峭的山崖边缘，晃动着。“没什么好解释的。你想下到海滩那里去吗？”

 Spock想了想。“天色已经很晚了。”

 “没错，”Jim说，“但好玩就好玩在这儿。”

 ~*~

 在他的正上方，是黯淡的天空，没有星星，只有雾。海鸥也变得平静下来，但海水依然私语着，冲上岸边。Jim仰躺着，冰凉的沙子在他的身下，如同他正漂浮在海洋之中，微小的发光生物闪烁着，不安地被他唤醒。他上下晃着手臂，双腿交叉，在沙子中摆出天使的样子。

 “我一生中从未感到如此孤独，”Jim没头没脑的说。

 Spock没有问Jim他所言何意。他只是注视着，如同沙中的幽灵，趴伏着用手肘支撑着身体。Jim发现自己在这审视中渐渐温暖起来。

 “我从来没有去问过，我本可以去问的。我不知道，如果我那么做了的话事情会不会有所不同。”在沉郁的天空之上，那些画面渐渐浮现，历经数年依然栩栩如生。

  _天空在他的头上被炸成碎片，枪炮迸射出的火花如同星星一般。他跪在泥土中，对着宇宙祈祷，希望远处有某个人能听见这愿景。_

 这画面永远不会离他而去，在他的脑海中，他一遍一遍的回溯。他可以修正好一些事情，就好像他可以改变已经发生的历程。

 “他们都是孩子，你知道的。”

  _他期盼有人来带走黑暗，他期盼有人来救他。但没有一个人来，他孤立无援。_

 “我抛弃了他们。”

  _当他们最终到达的时候，已经太晚了，他再不可能得救。他除了狂野的愤怒之外再不拥有其他。拳头，撕咬，以及憎恨旋风般袭来，他捶打靠近他的每一个人。_  

一只温暖的手抚摸着他的脸。

 “你在读我吗？” Jim问。

 “我无需这么做，没有你的允许我也不会这么做。”

 一根手指温柔的触碰着他的面颊，在他的体内点燃情感的火花。

 “不要责备自己，你已经做了所有你能做的事。”

 Jim抬起他的胳膊，伸向Spock的手指。他们指尖相触，在Spock缩回他的手之前，彼此相互摩擦了几秒钟。

 “那是瓦肯的亲吻方式，”Spock评论道，他的语气带着警告。

 Jim在黑暗中望着Spock。他说，“我知道。”

 ~*~

 夜色渐渐变得清澈，小小的房间内景映射在漆黑的窗户上。他们的亲吻堆叠在夜空上，昏暗的灯投射出房间的光影。外面是如此寒冷，而在屋内……Spock狂热的亲吻他的面颊，手在他的衬衫下抚摸。

 “我记得，在警车里，”Jim说，“当他们把我们铐住的时候，你的手就在摩擦我的。”

 Spock停下了。“你想说什么？”

 “那是我们第一次触碰。”

 “这说法是不正确的。”Spock纠正道。“你在酒吧里试图攻击我，我握住了你的拳头，阻止了你。”

 Jim笑了。没错，他现在记起来了。作为示范，Spock把Jim的手包在自己的掌心中，用拇指描摹着侧边。

 “那是我第一次感知到你的情绪。”Spock踌躇着。“正如现在。”

 “在我们被送走之后，你触碰了我，我感觉到了一些事。”

 “就在那时我才深信不疑我对你过去的推测是正确的。我能感觉到你的悲伤。”Spock用类似于同情的东西安慰着他。

 “如果你没有抓住我——”

 “你会跌倒。”

 Jim抬眼看去，与Spock无尽而深邃的目光交汇。“告诉我，我现在正在想什么？”

 Spock垂下了眼眸。“我相信我们在想同一件事。”Jim的手在Spock的衬衫下找到了自己的方向，它越过一声心跳，继续前行。

 “我从没做过这个。”Spock承认。

 “那你可曾想过？”Jim注意到一阵绿晕染上Spock的脖颈，一路蔓延至他的耳朵。“因为我曾这么想过你。”

 他把Spock推倒在狭窄的宿舍床铺上，他们的四肢自然的交缠着，找寻到了彼此的位置。

 Spock发出急促的，浅浅的喘息，他抬起臀部，询问着，请求着。“在军营的那天晚上，你在熄灯后离开。我无法入睡，因为你充斥着我的思绪。我无法冥想。”他的头颅在枕头上摩擦，一朵绿云在Jim不住亲吻的脖颈上聚集起来。

 “你是说我让你分心了吗？”

 “我差点就跟着你走了。”

 “为什么你那时没那么做？”

 “我并不知晓自己所欲为何。”

 ~*~

 他常常梦见那些Tarsus的零落片段——奔逃，他的心在狂跳，恐惧如刀将他割裂。当他从那些梦境中醒来的时候，总是被汗水浸透，察觉到自己曾哭喊，呼救，乞求着有人来拯救他。

 而这次，这个梦是关于这颗行星本身，他来到那里的原因——因为他想要看看别样的世界。他醒过来，不大确定自己身在何处。但Spock马上用胳膊环住了他，睁开眼睛，亲吻着他的面颊，他的肩膀，他的胸膛。

 浓雾散去了，月亮在天空上皎洁的闪耀着，以自他童年时就从未有过的方式呼唤着他归来，彼时他无所畏惧，彼时太空美丽而喜悦。

 “你是金色的，”Spock模糊地喃喃着，再一次碰触着Jim。

 Jim的眼中惟有星辰。

 

The End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 题目是阿波罗一号事件纪念碑上的铭文，意为通往星星的崎岖之路。这起事件堪称人类探索太空之路的殇歌。而荆棘路一词来自我最爱的安徒生童话《光荣的荆棘路》，含有成功前必然会经历种种磨难之意。
> 
> beta by：plotdog thank you so much！


End file.
